


A Knight to Remember

by ArmaniWorks



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmaniWorks/pseuds/ArmaniWorks
Summary: Higgs invites Marco to her room to take care of a problem





	A Knight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that this was supposed to be just a simple short? 'Just write some simple smut', I told myself, 'It's easy and fun, what's the problem?'
> 
> I legit feel like I can't write shorts anymore, lol.

Higgs looked down at the stiff rod in front of her as if it were a creature of the damned, face scrunched and lips pursed together like she expected the erection to jump out and smack her in the face. She stood on her knees overtop her prey, half-expecting things to have gotten easier for her once she’d managed to get the boy to this stage of coitus, yet seeing the gentle throbbing of the shaft only served to make her even more anxious. The Mewman tilted downwards and experimentally blew on the erection, jumping upwards like a kitten and remembering at the last second that there was still a body underneath her, the faint breath between her cheeks causing the girl to freeze in shock.

“Are… are you okay there?” Marco’s voice was genuinely curious, fighting the urge to sit up and push the girl aside. When Higgs had called him to her miniscule crevice of the castle, he took one look at her flushed face and sweaty body and thought that she was sick, the boy taking her evasiveness and unease for an awkward call for help. Bringing over a bag of cheap medicines and antihistamines, they easily slipped out of his hands from the shock of being pulled straight inside and onto the bed, Marco’s face freezing in surprise as he was told to  _ ‘lose his pants before they were ripped clean off’ _ . Of course, he’d thought nothing of it until the girl  **actually** tore his pants clean off, the serious look on Higgs’ face finally alerting Marco to the fact that the girl had entered an early stage of Mewberty.

Removing the thin scrap of armor revealed the tiny scales of first-stage mewberty, a fine lilac color in comparison to Star’s darker eggplant color. Marco could easily see the freckles on her skin through the budding petals, the dark specks making for curious designs on the girl’s body. The fierce look in her eyes told Marco that his underwear was next to be shredded away, the boy swiftly pulling down his boxer briefs to keep the precious underwear in one piece, losing her own tattered panties as before he could even ask if she were joining him in nudity. There was a surprising amount of pubic hair covering her pussy, Marco’s eyes widening at how toned and tight her thighs looked before she clenched her thighs together, Higgs’ cheeks betraying her expression of irritance.

Eventually, the two of them lay together on the bed, Higgs taking the top position and ordering Marco to ‘lay perfectly still so she could get rid of this stupid craving’. The poor girl stood over her victim for a good ten minutes, doing nothing but staring and literally drooling over his erection before finally taking a course of action, the result being nothing but a small twitch and a slightly moist cock. Higgs’ ass hung barely an inch away, the pungent smell of her natural odor filling his nostrils to the point where he had to fight the natural urge to cover his nose and instead hold his breath. Fortunately, the woman was far more interested in breathing in the fumes of his male essence rather than pay attention to how he was holding in a lungful of Mewman pheromones. 

Higgs’ ass was tantalizingly complex and captivating, tight while having a pleasant plumpness to it, bobbing up and down with no regard to just how close she was to pushing herself square into Marco’s face. A healthy dusting of freckles covered the inner cleft of her bottom, complimented by unkempt crimson hairs that framed a surprisingly plush vulva. Tiny droplets of feminine pleasure dripped downwards from between the lips, plip-plip-ing upon Marco’s nose and filling him with idea after idea of what to do next. His hands slowly lifted upwards, trembling just underneath the two firm globes for a split second before crossing over the threshold of fate and taking hold of Mewman flesh.

Having completely forgotten that the boy underneath her The second Marco’s hands touched her body, Higgs’ spasmed in surprise and the girl’s legs melted almost instantly, unconscious reflex keeping him from eating a faceful of overexcited quim. It was almost a surprise just how lightweight she actually felt, Marco carefully lifting her up and down in confirmation as to just how easily he could hold her without any influence. “H-Hey, what do you think you’re doing back tha-a~” Her protests trailed off into gibberish as the Earthling’s palms pulled back at her asscheeks to expose the dripping slit that lay between them; Higgs’ pussy had a slightly glossy sheen underneath the marmalade covering, the spots of lilac that blossomed alongside her thighs a miniscule distraction that couldn’t pull Marco’s attention from the enticing smell wafting from her cleft of venus. His actions were completely automatic and before the boy realized exactly what he was doing, Marco brought the squire’s bottom downwards, pubic hairs tickling his nose. Marco’s tongue extended outwards, saliva sliding back into his mouth as the tip of his tongue graced Higgs’ slit and the brunette was treated to a dick-hardening cry, her body convulsing again at the stimulation.

“I’m sorry! Are you…?” Marco’s emotions were in flux, concern conflicting with the massive erection that was currently throbbing against the Mewman’s flush cheek.

“Wh-what wa-s tha~?”

“It was… oral.” The light murmuring against his balls told Marco that she had no clue what that meant. “You know, what you were doing to me?”   
  
“Guys dun do that, dummi…” She cooed, breathing in deeply the smell of Earth male and nuzzling firmly into Marco’s shaved sack. “Gurls need cum, not boys…” It wasn’t the first time that Marco had heard it from a Mewman’s lips, but was nevertheless a surprise to hear. Higgs was obviously too cockdrunk to give any other information than that, but the fighter knew exactly what to do with what he’d been given; Marco took in a sharp breath of air and steeled his mind, pushing himself face-first into red-hot quim. The room immediately filled with heated sounds of female moans and cursings, Marco’s wet satisfaction creating an erotic concerto. Marco’s fingers pushed and danced along Higgs’ body, the sweat dripping down her legs making for a fine massage oil as he lapped along the tantalizing folds of Mewman flesh. Her pussy was completely different from Star’s; the royal’s folds completely trimmed and kept, but her folds slightly exposed and her clit begging to be kissed. Higgs’ clit was perfectly hidden, her own pussy dripping with creamy liquid as Marco’s tongue forced open the tight folds. The boy was quick to lose himself in the moment, hormones and personal training compelling him to delve as deep as he could, his lips flat against the whole of her pussy as the girl’s satisfaction leaked squarely into his mouth.

Throughout the entire interaction, Higgs had been completely at the mercy of her victim, hips wiggling but never finding freedom from Marco’s firm grip. The girl had never been treated in such a way, not even the harsh treatment from her fellow equals and the knights came anywhere close to what the human had bestowed upon her. It took so much focus to rip her face away from the hot flesh of Marco’s cock, forcing herself on her elbow before plunging her mouth straight overtop the erect organ. Her efforts were met with some complication, slight shock, and embarrassment at how she couldn’t actually take him fully, lips forced to a stopping point near the middle of his shaft as her jaw just couldn’t open any further. Still, the knight-in-training wouldn’t let something like that stop her, using her tongue to coat his cock with saliva and sucking as deep as she could with what she had. Firm hands worked at the other end of Marco’s pole, rubbing along and down to his balls, doing her best to try and drive Marco into his own orgasm before she unleashed her own. The precum dribbling into her mouth drove the Mewman into a slight frenzy, a lilac haze filling her eyes as more and more of her focus was lost, intense sucking slowly becoming long lavishes and heavy kisses as her affliction drove her pressing her tight ass further downwards onto Marco’s face. Her actual orgasm came as a silent scream that completely filled the room, lips coming off the head of Marco’s shaft with an audible pop as her orgasm leaked through the stone cracks outside, filling her boy’s mouth with creme as she completely lost control of her body. 

Beads of sweat dripped down unkempt strands of hair, sheer need pushing the girl into movement, green irises turning purple as she pulled her ass out of Marco’s hands. Her legs wobbled slightly as she repositioned herself, barely able to make it over his own so that she could properly straddle him. Sweaty hands came to meet the heat of her flesh, fingers starting along her pussy and moving upwards past waist and stomach, inadvertently pulling away small bits of light-purple as she spread moisture along her tight body, cupping her modest bosoms and bringing her hands behind her head. Her mouth opened, but only the heavy sounds of her ragged breathing echoed out, keeping Marco frozen in place as she carefully rubbed her furred pussy along his rigid shaft. Marco’s hands were frozen in place atop the soiled sheets of the simple mattress, eyes locked squarely onto her crotch as his cockhead kissed at her perfect venus. Another sharp intake of breath was all the signal he needed as Higgs pushed herself firmly downwards onto Marco, trembling with pleasure as she found satisfaction with how much he filled her.

The look of content on her face was quickly swept away as she found a stopping point, biting her lip as she attempted to take in more of the Earthling in herself and finding that her firm body couldn’t bear to have any more than half of him filling her. Higgs’ face contorted only slightly, struggling to push her body to the breaking point and only stopping when she finally couldn’t hide the pain on her face any longer. Another hiss echoed from between clenched teeth as she began to work herself up and down the fleshpole, chipped nails digging into the poor boy’s chest as hormones and instinct quickly clouded her judgment, hips eagerly working to drive her victim into pumping his seed squarely into her depths. It took only a few minutes of intense sex before Marco finally regained his good senses, hands finding feeling again and making their way to her hips, inadvertently taking control of her wild ministrations and guiding her into a steady pace, making sure that she would not only hurt herself but also that he could fully savor the feel of a pussy so tight and so hot around his cock. 

Time eventually melted away into the void as the two teenagers struggled with each other; one attempting to break the other and one wanting nothing but pleasure on both ends. It was only after Marco leaned upwards to take one of Higgs’ poor swollen nipples into his teeth that made the Mewman reach her breaking point and reach the breaking point that she’d been aching for so long. Her pussy clamped around Marco like a vice, the boy finally reaching his own boiling point, coaxing his balls into unloading an overwhelming amount of cum straight into her unprotected pussy. The sensation was too much for the poor girl to handle, pressing herself straight into Marco’s chest and wrapping her arms around his sweaty neck to claw at his sore backside. Everything was on fire between the two of them for a brief instant before the world finally calmed down and reality reminded them that they were two mortals pushing each other over the edge, both bodies crashing down atop each other.

The effort to push herself to her side was strenuous enough, moreso to bring an arm to her head and push the shags of marmalade out of her face. Emerald eyes locked onto Marco’s tired expression and her lips cracked along the edges, immediately pulling them back into the flush of her cheeks as Marco looked back at her with his own satisfaction. The two of them laid together for a few minutes before Marco struggled to pull himself from underneath the freckled squire, squirming at how she was using her full weight to keep herself locked overtop him, still unaware that his cock was still keeping a hefty amount of semen plugged inside Higgs’ quim.

“Just… stay, okay?” She whispered, reaching over to grab at a paper-thin blanket that had been thrown towards the wall of the bed. “It’s… easier this way.” Marco sighed and murmured affirmation, pulling the girl tight against his chest and squirming to get some covering, pure satisfaction overlapping the thought of his softening cock slipping free of the Mewman’s vicegrip. Higgs just let sleep overtake her, deciding that it would be better to figure out what to do with her rival in the morning: either kick him out or give him another Mewberty another comfort-fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter, if you want to support me


End file.
